Time Will Tell
by Maethorwen of Atlantis
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and everyone is trying to move on. What happen to them now? Only time will tell. Oneshot HPHG, RWLL, DMGW


**Time Will Tell**

Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and everyone is trying to move on. What happen to them now? Only time will tell. (One-shot) (HPHG, RWLL, DMGW)

Disclaimer: I own none of the familiar characters.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Harry whispered.

Voldemort was defeated. It was time to start a new life in a post war world.

"It seems like all we've ever done is fight him," Hermione said quietly.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco were heading for the Hogwarts Express. It would take them away from here for the last time. Their seven years at Hogwarts. In the last seven years much had happened and many had been lost.

"We all have to start new lives now," Ron said.

They were all quiet. No one was really sure what to say. Ginny would return here one more time, but the rest of them would not be returning any time soon. They weren't even sure if they wanted to.

"Everything is so different now. Nothing will ever be the same," Luna said softly.

No one was happy. The air around the school was depressed and dreary.

"It's time to move on. Move past all that has happened and start a new life," Hermione told them, reasserting Ron's words.

Ron was right about what he had said. They had to start new lives.

Everything seemed so strange after they left Hogwarts. The wizarding world had changed dramatically and they now had to learn to live in it. Ron was going to be working with his brothers at their shop until he decided what he wanted to do. Hermione and Harry would be training to become Aurors. Draco had a lot of thinking to do before he made his decision. Luna would be working with her dad at first. She had yet to decide what she wanted to do.

"After spending the last seven years at Hogwarts, it's strange to know we won't be going back," Hermione told Harry as they arrived at the Ministry of Magic.

It had been two months since Voldemort was defeated. They would be beginning their Auror training in less then an hour. Both were nervous and excited.

"After facing Voldemort and his Death Eaters as many times as we did, I doubt the Ministry can come up with anything that we won't be able to handle. It should all be easy compared to facing him," Harry said.

"I would have to agree. It's still hard to believe he's finally gone. The Death Eaters that weren't killed are in jail now so we don't have to worry about them anymore. We can all have some peace now," Hermione said.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I've yet to determine if I killed him for justice or revenge. I think it was revenge more then anything. He killed my parents. Because of him Sirius is dead. Cedric's dead. He's killed so many. By killing him I avenged them all," Harry told her.

"It was justice. Justice that for once happened to be the same course of action as revenge. Either way, he's gone," Hermione told him.

"I guess you're right," Harry agreed.

They next six months seemed to fly. Training was both quick and easy for them. They were a team. The head Auror knew it would be a good idea to have them work together since they had already done so much together.

"Can you believe it's been eight months already?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No I can't," Harry agreed. "Have you heard from Ron lately?"

"Yes. He wrote me two weeks ago. He and Luna are dating," Hermione told him.

"I got a letter from him this morning. He and Luna are getting married in three months," Harry told her.

"That was quick. I figured they would get married, but not so soon," Hermione admitted.

The three months until the wedding flew quickly. Harry was the best man and Hermione was maid of honor. It was a small wedding, only family and close friends. It was when he saw her in her bridesmaid dress that Harry realized he had feelings for Hermione that went beyond friendship.

'But does she feel the same?' Harry asked himself.

It was a question he was too scared to ask. So much for Gryffindor bravery.

Two years later… 

"Hi Hermione. How's work going?" Luna asked.

Hermione had come to visit her totally out of the blue. They had all been really busy lately so they hadn't seen each other much.

"Work's good. Luna, this might sound stupid, but I have to ask. How did you know you were in love?" Hermione asked.

She felt really stupid for asking. She felt like it was something she should know.

"I knew that I loved being around Ron and that I didn't want to live without him. That's what made me realize it. Why?" Luna asked.

"I think I'm in love," Hermione told her.

"With who? I need details girl!" Luna informed her.

"Harry," Hermione told her, somewhat reluctantly.

"Well it's about time you admitted it. My advice, tell him," Luna told her.

"What! Just tell him? Are you sure that will work?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it's best to just come out and say it. Don't put it off because you're scared. Do it now," Luna instructed her.

Meanwhile…

"Ron, how do I tell Hermione I love her?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Take her out for a nice dinner, then just flat out tell her. Simple as that my friend," Ron told him.

"Ron, I swear you're losing it," Harry informed him.

"I'm telling you Harry, just tell her," Ron instructed.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" Harry asked.

That was his worst fear. It was why he hadn't told her yet.

"Just tell her. I'm serious Harry. You're worrying for nothing," Ron said.

6 o'clock that evening…

Harry and Hermione sat in a nice restaurant. They were waiting for dessert to come, so they talked.

"Hermione, I have something I have to tell you," Harry started nervously.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Hermione, I love you. It took me until Ron and Luna's wedding to admit it, but I do. I understand if you don't…" Harry was cut off by Hermione leaning over the table and putting a finger to his lips.

"Harry, I love you too. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you," Hermione admitted.

Harry smiled happily.

"It took me two years to come up with the courage. It often had me wondering where my supposed Gryffindor courage had gone," Harry joked.

"I often wondered the same thing," Hermione agreed.

Ten days later Harry proposed. The wedding was in three months. Those three months passed quickly for Harry and Hermione. It was a whirlwind of working, wedding planning and spending time together.

On her wedding day, Hermione was a nervous wreck.

"Luna, Ginny, I am so nervous! What if something goes wrong?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Nothing will go wrong. Everything will be perfect," Ginny assured her.

Ginny and Draco had announced their engagement three weeks before. They would be getting married in four months.

At first, Ron and Harry were furious. They still didn't like Draco. Then the girls decided to tell the boys that they had to spend one evening together. The three of them had to find something to do so they could try to get along and stop hating each other. The guys hadn't been happy, but they knew that it would be best to not make the girls mad, so they agreed. The guys had gone to a Quidditch game together and came to realize that, surprisingly, they could get along.

"You have nothing to worry about," Luna assured her.

They were right. Hermione walked up the aisle looking beautiful. Harry watched her come up the aisle. His eyes were filled with love. He couldn't believe that he would be the man lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with her. She was everything he had ever wanted and so much more. She loved him for him, for Harry Potter the man, not Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

The ceremony began. Vows were exchanged. They kissed. Then Harry had something he wanted to say.

"Hermione, from the time we met all you ever did was help me. You were there for me when I needed someone. You were even there when I tried to pretend that everything was okay. You helped me through so much. You stood by me when few others would. You never walked away despite all that happened, all the danger it put you in. You were the first girl to get to know me for me, not for my fame. You saw the real me, the man behind the name. Hermione, I love you more then life. I am honored to be the man you have decided to spend the rest of your life with," Harry said sincerely.

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered.

There were tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"That's most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me," Hermione said, trying not to cry. "Oh Harry, where to start. Even before we became friends, you risked your life to save me. And it wasn't the last time either. You have saved me in so many ways, so many times. You saved me from myself before I even realized I needed to be saved. You accepted me the way I was when most people wouldn't. You saw beyond the know-it-all to the real me. You say that I helped you through a lot, but Harry, you helped me even more. More then you could ever imagine. I am the one who should be honored. You could have had any women in the wizarding world and you chose me. I love you so much Harry. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry kissed her passionately, right there in front of everyone.

"Can you believe it Harry? We're actually married," Hermione said excitedly that night after the reception.

"It's seems like a fairy tale come true," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him. That wasn't the kind of thing she'd expect him to say.

"We knew each other for many years. Then we, along with our friends of course, triumphed over evil. Now we're all going to live happily ever after. Hopefully anyway," Harry said.

"You're right. It is like a fairy tale," Hermione agreed.

Four months later Draco and Ginny got married. The following month Hermione announced she was pregnant. Three weeks later so did Luna. That was followed a month later by the same announcement from Ginny.

"So, all of our kids will get to torment Hogwarts at the same time. They will need all the luck in the world to deal with them," Draco said.

He had changed since the last battle. They were all friends now.

"I'm sure they won't be any worse then the Marauders or us," Harry told them.

"They won't be trying to bring down a Dark Lord all the time," Hermione said.

"I still have a feeling they won't follow rules. None of us did," Harry said.

"I wonder if they will be like us or like our parents," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Will they break the rules to help people or to pull pranks?" Hermione asked.

"Only time will tell," Harry said.

"It will be interesting that's for sure," Ron agreed.

They were in for even more of a surprise then they originally thought. Six months later Hermione gave birth to twin boys. Ron, Luna, Ginny and Draco were there.

"What are their names?" Ron asked immediately.

"They're names are James Christopher and Sirius Remus," Harry told them.

"Where did Christopher come from?" Ron asked.

"Christopher is my father's name," Hermione told them.

Ron thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah. I remember you saying that now," Ron said sheepishly.

Three and a half weeks later, it was Luna's turn.

"What's his name?" Harry asked his best friend.

"His name is Conrad Arthur. Conrad is Luna's dad's middle name. Arthur, is obviously, after my dad," Ron told them.

The following month Ginny gave birth.

"I swear, fate is trying to torture us again!" Ginny whined.

One kid, she was sure she could handle. Two, she wasn't so sure. Harry and Hermione had already told her way to many stories about their twins. And those two were only a little over a month and a half old! And she remembered what her brothers were like growing up. She was sure she was in for a nightmare.

"At least you know that twins are in you're family. I don't know if twins ran in either part of my family," Harry said.

"I know it doesn't run in mine. Fate just decided we needed another challenge," Hermione said.

"So, names," Ron asked impatiently.

He wanted to know his niece and nephews names.

"Your nephew is Mason Benjamin. Your niece is Arlina Dawn," Ginny informed her impatient older brother.

"Arlina, her nickname could be Lina," Ron said.

"She hasn't even been alive for two hours, you've known her name for thirty seconds and already you have a nickname for her?" Draco said in disbelief.

"I'm her uncle. It's my job. His nickname could be Mas," Ron informed him.  
They all laughed. They had a new challenge to face, but it was a good challenge. They had defeated evil. Now they just had to conquer parenthood. Easy right? Hogwarts would be in for it in 11 years, but for now everything was good.

A year and a half later Harry and Hermione had a little girl. They named her Lily Delaina. Four months after that Ron and Luna also had a little girl. They named her Breanna Molly. Draco and Ginny decided the twins were all they could handle so they didn't have any more children.

Their predictions came true. When the first round of Potter, Weasley and Malfoy kids hit Hogwarts, the school had a new generation of Marauders on their hands. All anyone could think was, "Here we go again!"

THE END

Note: I had everything go right for them on purpose. Harry's life hasn't been very good, so I decided he deserved happiness after Voldemort was defeated. I felt they all deserved good lives after everything they had gone through.


End file.
